My True Love
by zstories77
Summary: Carlos is upset cause he has no one to love. Kendall James, and Logan have girlfriends. But, he can't seem to have found that special someone. But, when James' family and cousin move to LA into the Palmwoods , Carlos meets James' cousin Dylan Diamond, and now has feelings for her. Is Dylan that special one he is looking for. Will Dylan accept him for who he is or will Carlos change
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Hi**

**Hello every one, this is my first fanfiction, so if you are going to judge, please do go light on me. Enjoy!**

**So this is a fanfic about how no, matter what kind of drama you go through true love can make it through anything. No one knows how love works, but we do know that it is a powerful force that can never be broken, and this is a story of how one found true love at a at a crowdie airport.**

**Also, some of the material in here is based off one of my fellow authors ****KendallsCoverGirl13 . Actually, one of her stories inspired me to write this story so that's why to some of you it may seem similar. But if you are calling me a copier, you're wrong. I am just using some of the material she used and still giving thanks so yeah. Her stories are awesome so you guys should totally check out all of her stories. **

**Last thing, imagine the character Dylan, looking like Sarah Hyland, but if you don't know who she is, look at this web address.** Go to google images and look up her name.

**Enough talk, I present My True Love!**

No One's POV

It was a hot day in the city of LA as the guys of Big Time Rush was finishing up there recording session. It was happy as happy as could get with Gustavo yelling at them and calling them dogs. But, they still have Kelly to keep him from going too far.

"DOGS, you're done for the day, get out." Gustavo yelled. Gustavo was a man with a very bad temper. One bad word could set him off. That's why the guys never really gave him back talk, well except for Kendall.

Kendall could deal with Gustavo yelling but sometimes it was just Kendall couldn't take it all in one day. One time, Gustavo made Kendall so mad because he yelled at Carlos for being too happy so he ended up yelling at him which made Gustavo's blood pressure rise so much that Kelly had to tackle him like a football player so that he wouldn't take off Kendall's head.

"So what are we going to do today," asked Logan.

They had a concert today but they had a few hours before they had to be at the plaza for meet & greets and sound checks.

Carlos loves performing, he loved the excitement of meeting crazy fans, running onstage and just singing his heart out. But, Carlos life isn't perfect, he looks around and notice's the guy's texting their girlfriends but he doesn't have one.

Kendall is still with Jo even though she left but they finished the movie a year and half earlier. He was so happy that she came back early and they immediately started off from the end again on their relationship.

Logan is with Camille and they may have a few disagreements but they are still going very strong. Logan may feel like he is even inlove with her, But he is not sure how to tell her yet.

James is just starting out with Lucy. They working on their way out of the friends zone cause Lucy is still trying to get over her relationship with her ex-boyfriend.

Carlos wishes he could find true love but the closet he got to even having a girlfriend was when he went out with curly her Jennifer, but that didn't work out so well. But, what draws girls away is how he can act so crazy and that helmet he wears all the time. But, he isn't going to worry about that because he is going to make sure he puts on his best concert ever because James parents and his cousin, Dylan Diamond, are moving to LA and they are coming to the concert so he is going to impress them.

The reason his cousin lives with them is because her parents died in a shooting at a bank because someone was trying to rob them but lost control of the gun. She was a wreck but she managed to get through it. And if in the case that her parents died, her mom said that her sister, Janine Diamond would take custody of her.

Carlos and the others can't wait to see them again. They only haven't seen his cousin yet because she wasn't living with them when they lived in Minnesota.

Now they are just going to the Palmwoods to rest up a bit before the show. Just as the sit down, James phone rings.

"Hello? Hey Kelly, what's up? WHAT, I thought they were coming in-, yeah ok, we are on our way, alright, bye." James hangs up the phone and sighs.

"What's wrong," Kendall ask.

"Nothing, it is just that my parents and Dylan are coming early. They got an early flight and now their plane is landing."

"Oh, well we are they going to stay" asks Logan.

"Well, Bitters rented us another apartment for my parents and Dylan is going to live in the guest room here. They figured she would want to live with kids her age." Says James as the pile into James SUV that he got for his birthday which is exactly what he wanted. (Go to Google Images and look up Red SUV)

"Well anyway, we can't wait to meet them. MOM, WE ARE GOING TO PICK UP JAMES' FAMILY FROM THE AIRPORT," yelled Kendall.

"OK," she yelled back. And with that they left to go to the airport.

Dylan's POV

Me, Auntie Janine and Uncle Greg are landing as of right now. She just woke up from a nap since she has been up since 4 am getting her stuff ready. She can't wait to get to LA. She is especially excited to see her cousin James. Since neither of them have siblings, and their other cousins live somewhere else in the U.S. they only had each other. Well of course their friends and parents. But, that was before her parents died and she came to live with her Aunt and Uncle Greg. She and James got to spend more time together but that was before he left to go do BTR.

James and her really became close. You could think of them more as brother and sister. They embarrass each other like brother and sister, fight, play, they basically do anything like brother and sister. Anyway, she can't to finally meet Big Time Rush. Even when James was still in Minnesota, she never met them. But, she did see them a couple of times before they left, but, she never introduced herself.

Well, their plane just landed and now they're walking back into the luggage area to get their stuff. But, now she has to pee. She never really feels comfortable going to the bathroom in a plane, so she has been holding it the entire plain ride, and if she doesn't get to a bathroom soon, the janitor is going to have to mopping up her urine, and she doesn't want to feel responsible for that.

"Hey Auntie Janine, I have to go to the bathroom," she said.

"Ok, Dylan, but try to-," she couldn't even finish her sentence before Dylan had sprinted off to the bathroom. Janine just chuckled at how silly Dylan could act sometimes even when she isn't trying. There is just something funny about someone acting crazy because they have to go to the bathroom.

Dylan was looking for the bathroom and she was in a rush, but she couldn't find it. She followed the signs but got lost. Now, she is trying to find it. Lucky for her, a janitor was walking down the hallway and she decided to ask him. He said go down the hall and make a left and it's the first door on the left. She told him thanks and followed where he said go. And, he was exactly right, she ran in just in time. When she finished she washed her hands, walked out to head back to the luggage area. She felt her phone vibrate, she pulled it out and unlocked her it. It was a text from her Aunt asking her where she is. She replied back, "_on my way back to the luggage area."_

After she sent the text, she was just doing random things on g=her phone when she wan into someone. She fell back on her butt. Hard. Because the floor was mostly tile, the pain was intense but, she'll live.

"Ow."

Carlos' POV

We were just entering the airport waiting for James' family. He couldn't wait to see Mr. and Mrs. Diamond again. Plus, he can't wait to meet James' cousin. James says she is really cool and she likes to do all the stuff they do. That's why he can't wait to meet her. They only difference is she is terrible at video games and hates hockey. James tried to get her to like it but she just wouldn't.

They had been waiting for 15 minutes and Carlos had to go to the bathroom. He told the guys he was going to the bathroom. As he was walking he got a text from his friend Stephanie.

"_Hey Carlos, it's Stephanie, I am back in town and wanted to know if you wanted to hang out."_

Stephanie had to move away because her family was having troubles so she had to be there. Her and Carlos were about to become a thing before she moved away. Now, she is back and Carlos is thinking about getting back together with her even though they weren't technically together.

"_Can't talk right now because I am with the guys picking up James' family from the airport, but, yeah we should totally hang out sometime. Txt u ltr."_

He sent the text and was about to put up his phone when he walked into somebody. Next thing he knew he was on the ground and heard the word, "Ow."

He gets back up and sees a girl on the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was-." But he stopped talking when she looked up. She had the most beautiful brown eyes and her hair looked so soft. It was brown with some light brown highlights. Almost blonde highlights, and she looked just downright the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in the world

"Uggghhhhh hi, I'm Carlos"

"Hi, I'm Dylan", said the girl.

**Well there you go. There's the first chapter. Now, for you people, who recognize some of this material, don't stop reading this story, please. It will get more original.**

**Also, a shout out to KendallsCoverGirl13 for inspiring me to do this story because I kind of felt weird about because I am a guy. Not gay, but a guy. So if you have a problem, go ahead and say it, it won't matter. For the people who think it's ok, thank you for your support. Anyway two will be up some time later on today. This story will be 60 chapters max. I will be mostly focusing on his story before I start any new ones. School, fanfiction, yearbook, family, lot to handle.**

**Also, don't be afraid to PM if you have any ideas or suggestions you want to see done.**

**Review **


	2. Feelings For Her

**Hey guys, so since this is a new sorry and my first fanfic, I was wondering if you guys could tell your readers to come check out my stories.**

**Also, I am not going to be updating every day because of school. But, I am on winter break so more and more chapters will be up this week. But after, I probably update mostly on weekends. But, sorry if I have been keeping you guys waiting, my niece came over and she is two and she was staying with us for 3 days so I was so tired from watching her. **

**New Character, imagine him as Cody Christian.**

**Now back to the story**

Dylan's POV

"Uggghhhh Hi, I'm Carlos."

Wow, did he have the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were brown just like mine.

"Hi, I'm Dylan"

As soon as I said that, he had an either confused or surprised look on his face. Was it my breath or something I said?

"Wait, are you Dylan Diamond, James Diamond cousin," Carlos asked

"Yeah, and I know who you are. Carlos Garcia, member of Big Time Rush and best friend to my cousin." Everything about him was gorgeous, his face eyes, that black raven hair.

"Yeah, me and the guys have been waiting for you at the entrance, but I bet your aunt and uncle are on their way back to the entrance and their probably worried about you so do you wanna head back with me?" He looked like he was hoping I would say yes so he can talk to her a little more.

"Sure, I that would be great considering the fact that I am totally lost and my Uncle and Aunt are probably worried sick right about now." As if on cue, my phone vibrated telling me I had a new text. OF course it was my aunt and uncle tasking me where I was. When I started to get up, my hand brushed against his and I felt electric rush through my entire body and I shivered. What was that?!

"Wow, your aunt and uncle is sure worried about you."

"Yeah, I guess I didn't hear my phone ring because I was too busy thinking about your eyes…PIES! More pies. Yeah, I had a couple on the plane and they were so darn good that I just want more. Hey we should get back to the entrance before my aunt organizes a search party of random strangers." Wow that was a close one.

We started walking near the entrance in a sort of awkward silence and I got yet another text message from my aunt asking me where I was but, when I locked my phone, when the screen went black, I notice Carlos in the reflection of the screen staring at me. A slight blush started to creep up my face and I did my best to fight it off, but it just wouldn't go away.

"So, how old are you?" Carlos asked me. Well I am so glad that he finally broke the silence.

"16, going to be turning 17 in 7 months." Don't get me wrong. I am not that type of person who counts down the seconds to my birthday. I am not overly obsessed for when my birthday comes.

"Oh, so you like to countdown the days to your birthday. What are you obsessed over your birthday."

"Well, who wouldn't obsess over their birthday? I mean I 'm not one of those crazy people who started planning their birthdays 3 months ahead. And don't tell me you wouldn't obsess over your birthday." He better not even try to deny it because people do like to talk about their birthdays so she knows the truth."

"Ok, I am not going to lie, I do obsess about my birthday sometimes." HAH, I knew it, like I already didn't know.

"Hah, told ya."

We were nearing the entrance when my phone started ringing. I looked to see who it was and it was my ex-boyfriend Zack. We broke up about two weeks ago because he started to have feelings for another girl. And I was going to sit around waiting for him to make a decision. Last week, he claimed that he was over that girl and he chose me. But, I wasn't stupid, I wasn't getting back with him knowing that he is probably going to do the same thing again.

"Who is that?" Carlos asked me.

"Oh, um, just my ex-boyfriend calling me to get back together. Um we broke up two weeks ago because he told me he started developing feelings for another girl but, then last week he told me he picked me over her but I wasn't getting back together with him only for it to happen again." I feel a little awkward because he was staring at my phone to see who called me. We started walking back when my phone rang again. It was him calling again so I decided just to pick up to get it over with.

"Hello"

"_Hey Dylan"_

"What do you want Zack"

"_Well, I never got to say goodbye and I wanted to know if we are back together or not?"_

OK really! I haven't talked to him for a week. Haven't called, texted e-mailed him and he thinks we are back together. Really?

"Really, I haven't talked or phone, or texted you in a week and you think we are still together. Are you that desperate?"

"_C'mon, we are meant for each other. I don't even know why I talked to Breda or thinking I have feelings for her. I don't love like her like that. Besides, you'll never find someone else like me. No one can kiss you, hug you, show you affectation the way I do. Give me one more chance and I promise I won't mess it up." _

"I am sorry Zack but no. And I probably will find someone else that can do all of that to me better than you did. Bye.

"_I will get you back one way or another Dylan. I will mov-"_

Dylan hung up the phone because she was tired of the conversation. Before she knew, she heard lots of gasps, her name being shouted and two big strong arms wrap around her. She tried to fight him off but when she heard, 'Watch the hair', she knew who it was. She looked up to meet the brown eyes of her cousin-

"JAMES!"

Carlos' POV

We were almost to the entrance when that Zack guy called. When she said he was her ex-boyfriend and has been trying to get back with her, I felt some jealousy in my stomach.

I am not the type to listen to other people's conversation, but when I heard the words no one can lover her like he does, I started to get mad. But, I didn't know why.

Just as Dylan was about to hang up I heard from Zack, "_I will get you back one way or another Dylan." _ At that point, I wanted to find that kid and rip his head off because no one says that to my girl. Wait, hold up. Where did that _'my girl' _come from. Oh no. I think I have got feelings for Dylan. I hope James isn't one of those overprotective relatives.

When we got back to the entrance, I saw James parents who had relieved looks on their faces. James ran up to his cousin and developed her in a big hug and she looked like she was trying to fight him off until he said, "Watch the hair.'

"JAMES!"

He finally put her down and they started talking, when Kendall came up to me.

"Dude, what happen to you?"

"I was going to the bathroom when I bumped into Dylan. Then, I asked her if she wanted me to walk back with her."

As we were walking out, I explained what happen between Dylan and me to Logan and Kendall because Logan also wanted to know what happened.

Dylan told James and Mr. and Mrs. Diamond what happened between us.

We got in the limo and me and the Diamonds got to catch up because I wasn't there when they found the others. Dylan told James and all of us about Zack when her phone vibrated showing she had a text from, you guessed it, Zack.

James, being so noisy picked up her phone and read it and he made her explain it even from the protest from her Aunt. But, her Uncle agreed.

Great, she has to overprotective relatives, because James said she should not have a boyfriend and he doesn't know about them. When we got back to the Palmwoods, we went up to 2J while me and the guys got their luggage. When we got inside, Mam knight was the first person to run up and say hi and envelope them in hugs. Then Katie came out to say hi while playing her DS.

While everyone was talking, I pulled Logan and Kendall aside because I had something important to ask them.

"WHAT!" They both said atbthe same time.

"Can you guys do me a favor?"

"We will not wash your helmet and blow dry it again." Logan said. What I like to keep my stuff clean.

"Forget that helmet.

"Wow, this must be serious because he just said forget his helmet." And they both bust out laughing."

"I'm serious, I need you guys to distract James tomorrow because I want to ask Dylan out."

**Wow, Carlos has feelings for Dylan. But, will she return them. **

**Remember to recommend my story my fellow reviewers. Also, I want you guys to vote if you want James to find out later that Carlos asked Dylan out or sooner. Tell me in your reviews. Speaking of reviews,**

**REVIEW.**


	3. Getting Ready To Ask

**Oh my god, I am so sorry for the long time I took to update. With school and yearbook and trying to find a high school, I haven't had time. I also noticed I haven't had a lot of reviews, so for those silent readers, it wouldn't hurt to click that review button and leave a review. **

**Anyway, let's get back to the story.**

_Last time on My True Love…  
_"We will not wash your helmet and blow dry it again." Logan said. What I like to keep my stuff clean.

"Forget that helmet.

"Wow, this must be serious because he just said forget his helmet." And they both bust out laughing."

"I'm serious, I need you guys to distract James tomorrow because I want to ask Dylan out."

Carlos' POV

Well, when I told Kendall and Logan that I wanted to ask Dylan out, both of their mouths dropped. Why is that so surprising?!

"I am sorry, did you just say what I think you said, because it sounded like you said you wanted to ask Dylan out?" Kendall was really shocked. Out of all people he thought Carlos' would have a crush on, he didn't expect James' cousin.

"Yes I did, I want to ask Dylan out."

"Dude, we will help you but when James and Mr. Diamond find out, you better hope they go easy on you." Logan wasn't joking. He remembered this one time before they left Minnesota, they hadn't met Dylan but they heard a lot about her, and somebody came up to James, and said that he know Dylan and to quote, " Had a nice ass." That was all it took for James to punch him dead in his nose so bad that to this day, every now and then, that kid has trouble breathing.

"So when are you going to ask her?" Kendall asked.

"Tonight, after she gets down unpacking getting settled."

Alright, we will do our best to keep James and his dad distracted." Logan said.

"Thanks"

Dylan's POV

It was good catching up with everybody again, but it was a long flight so I really need a good long nap, especially since I lost three hours of sleep this morning.

It turns out I was staying in 2J and my aunt and uncle were staying in the apartment James had showed him. There was an extra room in 2J. Uncle Greg said he wanted her to live with kids her own age.

I took my luggage into my room and started putting my stuff away. I got my comforter set from one bag and did my bed. It was a king size which was good because I am a wild sleeper. One time, I was twisting and turning so much, the next morning I woke up hanging off the bed and my feet were spread across the wall.

I was kind of irritated and in an uneasy mood right now. Because of what Zack said to me. Should I give him another chance? Also, what was he trying to say before I ended the call? It sounded something like, "I will move-."

I just don't know what to do. Zack was my longest relationship. Sure we broke up a few times but we just forgot about those times. I mean, I loved Zack, I wasn't in love with him but I did love him.

I remember the first time I met him_._

_Flashback_

_I was walking down the hall to my locker. The school day was over so I was just going to pack up my thing and head home. _

_As I was putting my books away, someone came up next to me to their locker. I am guessing to put their stuff away._

_I peeked at him from the corner of my eye. Wow, he was fine. But, I think I have seen him somewhere before. Now I remember! He is in my math, english, and science class. I think his name is Zack. Yeah that was it. _

_He was looking at me. I just kept putting my stuff away until he broke the silence. _

"_Hey, isn't your name Dylan Diamond?"_

"_Yeah, and isn't your name Zack Johnson. You are in my 1__st__,__3__rd__, and 5__th__ period. _

"_Yeah, well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow to a movie and for some pizza." Boy I hope she says yes._

"_Sure, sounds fun."_

"_Great, it is a date, pick you up around 1pm."_

"_Ok." Wow, a date with Zack Coleman, one of the best looking guys in my school, this is going to be interesting. _

_End of Flashback_

But it was still bothering me when he said he would move.

Move where? Move what? It was just too confusing.

There still some other things that needs to be done to this room. Some of my furniture is still in Minnesota that is being shipped out here tomorrow. But, I am going to paint it with my most favorite colors. Green and white and of course I have other favorite colors but those are my most favorite ones.

When I was finished unpacking, I got my one direction blanket and lay down to take a nap. I was so tired from the long trip on the plane that in 30 seconds later, I was out like a light.

Carlos' POV

I had just remembered that we had a concert in a few hours so I couldn't ask Dylan tonight so I had just decided to ask her now. I walked to her room and knocked on the door.

No reply.

I knocked again and still no reply. I opened the door slowly. When I walked in, I heard light snoring.

'_She must be taking a nap._' I thought.

I walked in and sat on her bed. She looked so peaceful sleeping, and so beautiful. The way her hair with fell down covered her lightly tanned face. How her chest rose up and down slightly. I started looking around her room. Wow, she is one organized person.

I noticed a picture of two people in with Dylan. They look like they were at the beach. Those must be Dylan's parents. James had said they had died in a car accident. He was really devastated when they died because they were like his second set of parents to him. But, we helped him move on.

I was just about to leave when I swore I had just heard my name. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around and realized it was Dylan. I walked back up to her bed and lay down next to her. She said my name and again and something about brown eyes.

I think she was dreaming about me. Then I heard her mumble the words, "so cute."

After a while I was getting tired and started to fall asleep. 10 minutes shouldn't be too long.

_2 hours later_

I was awoken to stirring around next to me. It was Dylan! I think she is waking up! Oh man, how long did I sleep. I looked at the clock. 2 hours! OH SHIT, the concert I have to get ready. I got up carefully so I didn't wake up Dylan and ran out of the room and closed the door. That was close!

Dylan's POV

I could have sworn someone was lying next to me with their arm around me. But, when I woke up, nobody was there. Plus, there was a spot next to me almost the size of me but a little taller. Then, this is what really tipped me off, the smell.

I remembered that same scent from when I bumped into Carlos at the airport. Cinnamon and lavender. Was Carlos in here?

Well, if he was, I kind of like the feeling.

But, it's time for me to get ready for the concert.

I grabbed the outfit I picked out, _I like to stay organized, and_ headed to the bathroom to change.

_30 minutes later…_

I was out of the shower. Good thing I got in there before James, he takes forever!

I was just putting on my shoes when I heard someone knock on my door. "Come in."

Carlos came in. "Hey."

No One's POV

"Hi" Dylan said.

Carlos was really nervous. One about the bed nap thing and him getting ready to ask Dylan out.

"So how are you adjusting to LA?"

"Good. I love it here. It's so beautiful out everyday"

"Yeah, Dylan I wanted to ask you something."

Oh ok, I am starting to get really nervous, I guess it's ok to admit I might have some tiny feelings for him. "Oh ok sure."

"Well…" SWEET JESUS I AM NERVOUS! "I wanted to ask you if…"

**There you go chapter 3. Sorry for the late update again. **

**Also, for those silent reader's please leave a review. Also, I am starting another story. It's from one of my other favorite shows Dog with a Blog. So look out for that story. I know I said this is my main story but I wanted to do another. This story will be my main focus but I will update the new story regularly. The story will be called Avery's First Boyfriend.**

**Last thing, if you want to know here is what Dylan bedroom looks likes.**

** . .**

**Last thing, for my readers, recommend this story to other people please. Still taking suggestions, just pm me, and next on chapter 4, an uninvited guest.**

**Review.**


End file.
